Musical Companion
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a talented piano player who has a crush on Gaara Sabaku, who happens to be quiet and keeps to himself. One day, Gaara walks into the music room while Naruto is playing the piano. For some reason, Gaara stays and decides to keep returning to listen to Naruto play. They don't talk, until Gaara walks into the room injured. Naruto/Gaara Slash highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello, here is a new story I will be working on. The updates for this story wont be very regular. I also have no beta.

The chapters for this story will remain around the same length as this one

 **This will be a slash story between Naruto and Gaara and will have abuse.**

 _Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto_

Please let me know what you think :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara Sabaku. Gaara Sabaku. Gaara Sabaku. Gaara Sabaku. _Gaara Sabaku. Gaar-_

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" I jumped, falling out of my chair in the process. Everyone started laughing, I just sat there rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Ehhehe. Sorry sensei, did you say something?" Pulling my chair back up and sitting down, I noticed everyone was still chuckling at me, everyone aside from Sasuke and _him._ My crush for nearly a year now, ever since he first transferred to this school. I sighed when the teacher got everyone's attention again.

"I asked what you did for the writing I assigned yesterday, Uzumaki." Iruka-sensei sighed out, used to my zoning out. Of course I didn't always do that before. But now, I can't get _him_ out of my head.

"Oh! Letsee…" I went through the notebook on my desk, searching for the piece of paper that held the writing assignment, "aha, here it is! Okay, I wrote about a scarlet dragon with green eyes that caught an entire town on fire because they stole it's children." Glancing back up, I felt my heart skip when my gaze met with familiar green. He blinked and turned back to the front, the teacher's voice once again reaching my ears. However, I wasn't bothering to listen again. I could only think _helookedatmehelookedatmehelookedatmehelookedat-_

That would be the bell for the end of class. I quickly jumped up, a grin spread across my face.

"Lunch time! Let's go Sasuke, Shikamaru!" I grabbed the two by the elbow, dragging them to the lunch room.

"Hey guys! And girls." I smiled, laughing at the playful glare Sakura and Ino shot me.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and Shika, whatsup?" Kiba grinned as we all sat down at the table, placing our lunch trays down as well.

"Looking as youthful as always my wonderful friends!" I looked behind me as Lee dashed up to the table, joining us with his packed salad.

"So, Naruto, how is your crush doing? Weird as always?" Sakura winked over at me, laughing along with Kiba as my face turned a bright red.

"I-I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." I quickly stuffed my slice of pizza in my mouth, not wanting to embarrass myself further.

"Oh reeaally? Looks to me like he is looking right over here at you, you sly boy." Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing me to nearly choke on the food in my mouth.

"Ino, be nice to the poor guy. So troublesome to tease him about it so much." Shikamaru sighed, laying his head down on his arms. Ino huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, Shika. But he really is looking over here. Did you do something Naruto?" She looked genuinely curious, and I could only reply with a shrug.

"No, I only caught his gaze after replying to Iruka-sensei's question. I didn't think that really meant anything to him."

"Maybe it did? It's not like you ever talk to him, so maybe he secretly likes you as well?" Sakura spoke up, snagging a piece of Sasuke's cookie.

I snorted, "Right, like that would ever happen. We are like complete opposites Sakura."

"You should never say never there Naruto, you don't know if it could actually happen or not. It could happen, if you give it a chance to." Choji finally decided to cut in, having finished one bag of chips and about to start on his third. Or was it his fifth? Who knows. I simply shook my head, going back to my food.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. It is mostly just dialogue. The piano will begin to play a part in the story starting in chapter three.

Enjoy (:

* * *

 **FieryYouth:** _Hey Blossom-San, you wanna go out later? ;)_

 **Blossom09:** _Sorry, I will probably be busy later. Maybe over the weekend._

 **Kurama:** _Guys, this isn't really a good time to be flirting, we are about to enter a rather dangerous forest._

 **Revenger:** _So sorry, Leader-Sama._

 **Kurama:** _Teme._

 **Yamaoni:** _Kurama is right guys, we need to focus here. Our group level is too high for the lower level prey to appear anymore. Since we still have a new player in our group we need to be able to protect her_

 **ShyFox:** _It's okay oni, I will be fine._

I heaved a sigh, leaning back into my desk chair. It is currently wednesday, two hours after school, and all of us are on _Poisoned Apple._ It's one of those role play games. Well, except for Shikamaru, he doesn't get on very often because it is "too troublesome." Anyways, we are currently doing a quest that requires we go into the forest and retrieve a dragon's claw. The creatures in the forest change depending upon the group's level. Right now our group, Rookie Nine, are at level 18. Level 17 and under only find things like deformed wildlife and zombies. Level 18-25 find werewolves and other mystical creatures. I looked up at the sound of fighting coming from my laptop's speakers.

 **Blossom09:** _Hey, Kurama there's someone being attacked by a zombie?_

 **Blossom09:** _Should we help her?_

 **Blossom09:** _Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO?_

 **Blossom09:** _Guys, I don't think she is going to make it out of that alive. She is too low of a level._

 **FieryYouth:** _My apologies Blossom-San! I was doing a quick run to the nearby market! I am back now! :D_

 **Revenger:** _My brother called. I hung up on him._

 **ShyFox:** _Um, guys, we really should help her._

I moved my screen slighly to the right towards the sound of a fight, spotting the girl who was slowly loosing. Giving a small frown, I quickly moved my character and with a quick _rasengan_ the zombie was killed. It doesn't happen very often, but when we run into a lower level person or group that's fighting something, we can still see the low level monsters. I moved my mouse, clicking on the PM button next to her username.

 **Kurama:** _Are you okay miss? We have a healer on our team if you are in need of being healed._

 **HiddenFan:** _I am fine. Thank you for helping me. I am a male, this is my sister's old account._

 **Kurama:** _Oh! Sorry about that. Hey, would you like to join my group? We could help you level up._

 **HiddenFan:** _I will pass. Thank you for the offer though._

I sat in slight confusion as they signed out, their avatar fading away. I shrugged, going back to the game.

 **Kurama:** _Alright, let's go do this quest thing!_

 **Revenger:** _It's about time dobe. I was starting to fall alseep waiting for you to finish flirting with the chick._

 **Kurama:** _Teme, I wasn't flirting, I was asking if they wanted to join the group and they declined. And it was some dude using thier sisters old account._

 **Revenger:** _I was joking dobe. The only one you would want to flirt with is Gaara ;)_

 **Kurama:** _Ugh. Shut up. Come on, let's go do this stupid thing._

 **Kurama:** _Wait, there's someone knocking on my door. Sorry, you will have to do this without me. I will see you all tomorrow._

I logged off after glancing at the goodbye messages from Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata. With Sasuke there to help I know they will be able to do the quest just fine. I stood, grabbing the empty bowl I had ramen in, and headed to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been ages! However, I will be working on finishing this story now that A True Slytherin is complete.

I will be posting a new chapter for this story every other day, if not every day

 _Thoughts_

Enjoy!

* * *

I opened the door, curious to know who could be visiting. Not many people visit, 90% of those who do are all playing Poisoned Apple right now. I blink up at who is standing in front of me, before my face breaks out into a wide grin.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing here?" I step to the side to let him in, and he grins before taking a seat on the couch.

"Just checking up on you, kid. And to share some amazing news with you." My eyes widen slightly, my grin getting wider. Sitting beside him, I poke at his arm, my grin turning slightly sly.

"Are you and grandmas Tsunade finally getting married?"

"What? No! Naruto you brat, we aren't even in a relationship." The man pouted, I let out a loud laugh, holding my stomach in the process.

"And why not? I can clearly see you both love each other." I winked at him, making a kissy face. Jiraiya laughed, before shoving me off the couch.

"I guess you don't want to hear the news I came to tell you!" He stood from the couch, heading towards the door. I swiftly scrambled from the floor and attached myself to his arm to pull him back to the couch.

"No no no, I'm sorry it won't happen again! Please tell me oh wonderful old person!" I received a playful swat at my head for my efforts and he sat back on the couch, his face holding a grin.

"The school is going to have a new piano Monday and Tsunade has given you permission to use it." My eyes brightened up, and I could feel my face wanting to split from smiling so wide.

"Really? YES!" I tackled him with a hug, laughing.

The previous piano was ruined by a group of seniors who thought music class was pointless. I had been using the piano, thanks to Tsunade getting me the permission to do so. She's the principle of the school, and is secretly madly in love with Jiraiya. Not that it's much of a secret.

"Remember to thank her when you have the chance. But I need to go now, I promised to take her out to dinner tonight and I'll be late picking her up if I don't leave now." I snorted, releasing him from my hug.

"I thought you weren't in a relationship?"

"We aren't, it's just dinner." He grinned, "I'll see you later Naruto, have fun with the new piano."

"I will!" I waved as he left. I was about to head back to the computer when the door opened again. Turning around, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you forget som- Shika?" I cocked my head to the side. _What is Shika doing here?_ I blinked as he shut the door behind him, and turned to face me. He had a slightly startled look in his eyes, and he was breathing heavily, his hands flexing compulsively.

"Shika? What's wrong?"

"Can I stay the night?" He replied back, holding a backpack out towards me, showing he already packed clothes.

"Yeah, but you better talk to me about what's wrong." Shikamaru only nodded, before heading to my bedroom. I followed behind him, seeing he had sat on the end of my bed. Sighing, I kneeled in front of him, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"Speak Shika." I waited as he took a deep breath, slowly letting it back out.

"I just realized I am gay, and have possible feelings for Neji." He tightly shut his eyes, and I patted his cheeks until he looked at me again, worry filling his dark grey eyes. I smiled softly.

"Shikamaru Nara it is about time you realized it. Everyone else, aside from maybe Lee and Neji, already had suspicions about you liking Neji. We all are perfectly okay with it, too." I grinned as I felt him finally relax. Letting him go, I stood back up and went over to my closet. After searching for a moment, I managed to locate my shoji board and pieces. Turning around, I put the stuff on the nearby table and motioned towards the opposite seat.

"Here's some advice, Shika," I began talking as we set the pieces up, "Neji is bi. He told me a few months ago, along with Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke." I laughed at Shika's blush.

"You can go first." He managed to say, after getting the blush to go away.

"I'll beat you this time!" I smiled as he snorted in reply.

I ended up losing three times before we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sasuke POV

I was slightly startled by the bell, then Naruto's sudden yell about being in the music room for lunch. I remember him telling me earlier that morning they had replaced the previous broken one. I gave an imperceptible shake of my head, before standing from my desk to walk over to Shikamaru.

"He is probably going to be there almost every day now." I spoke with a slightly exasperated tone, though I know he would understand I was more amused than anything. Shikamaru only snorted, before we made our way towards the lunch room. Unsurprisingly, as we located the long table at the back, everyone else was already there and chatting away. I sat down next to Sakura, as usual, and watched curiously as Ino scooted over and shoved Shikamaru onto the vacated spot between herself and Neji. _That hasn't happened before. I thought we were just going to let them figure things out on their own? Unless… no, that's highly improbable._ I looked to my left at Sakura's poking finger and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where's Naruto at? Is he sick or something?" She frowned slightly in concern, and I nodded my head no.

"He's in the music room."

"Music room?" Ino spoke up, looking at me. I realized everyone else was also now interested in the conversation. I sighed slightly.

"Remember how he would occasionally go to the music room before those kids destroyed the piano he had been using in there?" I replied, glancing around the table. I received a few nods in response, and looks of comprehension, "they got a replacement piano over the weekend and the principle gave Naruto to use the new one like he had been the old one."

"I remember when he played for us once! There was such fiery passion in his expression as he played!" Lee shoved a thumbs up in my direction with a wide grin before laughing and engaging Sakura in a conversation. Suddenly there was a sharp kick to my leg, my gaze snapping up to meet Kiba's gaze who gestured to Ino with his head. Looking over to Ino, she gestured to Shikamaru in the same fashion. Scowling slightly, I turned to him, and he tilted his head towards a nearby table. Glancing over to the direction he pointed towards, I quickly located Gaara Sabaku, who was not very subtly looking over at us as though trying to listen in on our conversion. _He probably is trying to listen in, since we were talking about Naruto. Maybe I could mess with him a little._ Looking back over at Gaara, I saw he was still looking at our table, though now he was looking at me. Taking the opportunity, I let my face turn into a small smirk. I was quickly rewarded with a glare, before he turned back around.

A few moments later I realized that lunch would be ending in about three minutes. Grabbing my stuff, I stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Kiba grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Naruto never pays attention to the time when he is playing, so I will have to go get him so he doesn't miss his next class. I will see you guys later." With a small wave, I left the lunch room, feeling the burn on Gaara's gaze following my every step.

 _Naruto, I hope you realize soon that it's really not all that impossible for Gaara to like you back, judging by the glare I've been getting today from him._


	5. Chapter 5

I promise Gaara will be back in the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

3P POV

The 11 tennagers are all piled up in Naruto's living room, in the middle of watching the movie Thor. The TV in front of them is a pretty decent size, so everyone can see the screen where they are sitting. From the right; Naruto is sitting on the floor leaning against a chair that Ino is curled up on, next to them Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Lee occupy the couch with Choji, Shino and Kiba sitting on the floor in front of them, on the end Neji and Shikamaru occupy the loveseat. Naruto and Ino had made sure of that, bodily shoving people into their respective spots and telling them to stay. The 11 of them try to get together like this at least once a month, since it is typically difficult for them all to hang out like this more frequently. Jiraiya also helps to make sure they get together once a month, supplying them with two days worth of food for everyone as well as movies to watch.

They were all pretty silent through the movie, save a few mutters and hushed encouragement for Thor, until around the middle of the movie. Shikamaru had let out a pretty wide yawn, before quickly dozing off a few moments later. Neji had shifted slightly, so as to not crowded the sleeping teen, but was stopped when he was suddenly finding Shikamaru scooting closer to him in his sleep. Neji had to fight the blush that wanted to form as Shikamaru curled up into his side, and Naruto glanced over to see what the shuffling was about and grinned when he saw Shikamaru curl against Neji.

Glad to see his and Ino's plan working, Naruto turned back to the TV, flinching when Lee suddenly shouted.

"Yes! Show them your fiery youth!" Lee pumped his fist, grinning in excitement. Naruto quickly hushed him, pointed towards the loveseat where Shikamaru shifted from the sudden yell. Everyone looked over to where he was pointing, Sakura and Ino grinning at the sight. Officially fighting the battle against his blush, Neji wrapped a protective arm around the sleeping Shikamaru's shoulders and pulled him closer. Neji shot a small glare at the two girls, who simply giggled and went back to the movie. Sasuke, however was still looking at them curiously, so Neji looked at Sasuke and waited for him to say something. What he did say, though wasn't what he expected.

"Neji, do you like Shikamaru?" This brought everyone's attention back to the teens on the loveseat, also curious to know the answer. Neji's blush deepens and tries to answer.

"W-what? I d-don't know." Sasuke continued to stare at Neji.

"I don't believe you." Ino spoke up, followed by Kiba and Shino.

"Yeah, what she said."

"It is not healthy to lie." Hinata nodded in agreement, a small blush coloring her cheeks as well. Neji sighed, looking down at the still slumbering Shikamaru.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I like him."

Kiba grins, a small gleam entering his eyes, "we should help you get him, then." Ino and Sakura grinned, liking that idea.

The movie officially forgotten, they begin to make a plan, Shikamaru completely oblivious to what was happening. Naruto stayed off to the side, not really putting in his own ideas, also completely neglecting to mention that it wouldn't be too hard to get them together since Shikamaru also likes Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

I am once again in the music room during the lunch break, having pulled out my sketchbook and pencils this time. I don't always play the piano when in here, sometimes the peace and quiet is a welcome companion while drawing. The room is pretty decent sized, having to fit a grand piano inside of it plus desks for the students and the teacher. The walls are a pale green, the carpet a medium shade of grey. The piano is taking up the better part of the back right corner of the room, the keys facing the door to the room, the chairs facing towards the front of the room where the teachers desk sat.

I currently took up a chair next to one of the large windows, sketchbook in my lap, and a pencil scratching across the page. The sound of the door opening slightly startled me, and I glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. When the time greeted my gaze, I was further confused to see there were still 25 minutes left of lunch. Turning around, a disgruntled sound left my throat.

"Shino? What are you doing in here?" _He doesn't even take this class, so why would he be in the music room of all places?_

"I apologize for disturbing you. I am searching for Rai." He spoke quietly, before beginning to walk around the room.

"It's fine, isn't Rai your tarantula? Why would he be in here, let alone in the school?" I tilted my head to the side, sitting my sketchbook on a table nearby.

"He likes the sound of a piano, so I thought he would have wandered in here. He snuck into my bookbag." Shino explained, standing back up after looking around most of the room, "as you have been drawing and not playing the piano, I do not think he is in here." With that, I watched as he left the room again, leaving me in silence once more. Sighing, I picked my sketchbook back up. I was currently working on an image of Gaara, the third I have done in the past week. It wouldn't be good if someone found out about that, though. Chuckling, I added the last few details to his hair. In the image, he was sitting under a tree with his brother, who was grinning about something that was said.

Putting the book back in my bookbag, I saw there was still 15 minutes left of lunch. Deciding it would be a good idea to just head to the lunch room, I grabbed my stuff and shuffled out of the room and headed to the lunch room.

Just as I am about to reach our table, I notice a large spider skittering across the floor towards the table next to ours. _That's most likely Rai, he was probably looking for something to eat. I should probably get him back to Shino before someone sees him and kills him._ Walking over, I realize Rai has decided to stop right beside one of _his_ feet, nearly under the table. _You have_ got _to be kidding me! Why Rai, why would you do this to me!? What if he looks at me? Of course he will look at me, I will have to bend over right beside him to get to Rai! I think I might faint._ Swallowing heavily, I gathered the courage I didn't really have and walked over to Gaara, pausing for a short second beside him, before quickly bending and scooping Rai up into my hands. Straightening back up, I nearly squeak when my gaze meets Gaara's own. Making sure Rai doesn't leave my hands, I see Gaara swiftly glance at my hands before looking back up at me. _Waitwaitwaitwait is that curiosity I see in his eyes? That can't be. Nope. Not curiosity at all._ Somehow managing a small smile, I turn and walk to where Shino is sitting at our table, doing my best to not look like I am running away. _OhgodhiseyesthoughandhishairIwanttofeelit_ went through my head as I handed Rai over, quickly followed by _helookedatmehelookedatmehelookedatme oh my god he looked at me!_

The only one to realize Gaara was still looking at me as I sat down, was Sakura. She lets out a small giggle, causing Sasuke to give her a questioning eyebrow raise. Sakura only replies with a small shake of her head, not saying anything.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

I once again dash out of the classroom as the bell rings, wanting to get to the music room as quick as possible. On my way out the door, I hear Sasuke sigh and I can't help but chuckle. I continue dashing down the hallways, ignoring other kids telling me to slow down as I brush past them.

Pushing open the door to the music room I head right for the piano. _Today I want to practice one of my favorite's; Moonlight Sonata._ Gently lifting the lid off the piano keys I softly run my fingers across them, getting to know the feel of the new piano. Taking a few calm breath's letting myself become centered, as though I am one with the piano, I let my fingers start their smooth glide across the keys. Soon the beautiful, and almost haunting, melody fills the room.

I don't notice when I close my eyes, but I hear the soft click of the music room's door closing and I peak open one eye and see someone standing nearby in my peripheral vision.

It takes a lot of willpower to not freeze up and stop playing halfway through tapping a key down. I swiftly shut my eye once more, pretending I didn't just see _him_ standing there, gazing at me. Letting the song wash over me once more, I nearly forget he's in the room. However, once I finish the song, with three minutes left of lunch, I open my eyes in time to see the door shut and Gaara gone. A sigh escapes my lips, looking back up when the door opens again. This time it's Sasuke walking in, looking highly confused.

"Naruto, did I really just see Gaara walk out of here?" His eyebrows are pressed together, trying to figure out what Gaara was doing in here. I simply nod my head yes, just as confused as he is. I grab my stuff and we leave the room, not bringing it back up for the rest of the day.

Gaara POV

I don't quite know why, but Naruto Uzumaki fascinates me. The first time I seen him, when I moved here, the blonde hair and bright blue eyes had caught me off guard. My first impression of him had been _he's an idiot, loud, annoying, and way too bright for his own good and no one should have a laugh so musical like he does._ But then I saw him one day, bending down near the seven eleven store.

He was feeding a homeless cat, with the softest expression on his face I have ever seen. I wasn't expecting to see something like that, and it changed my opinion of him. Next thing I know, I find myself watching him a little more closely after that. For some reason I think more than once that his eyes are trying to scream at everyone how _lonely_ he really is. I don't understand that, though, with all the people he surrounds himself with.

 _How could he be lonely when he has so many friends? When he has people that actually love and care about him? I wouldn't know how that feels, but I_ am _lonely._ Not that anyone needs to know any of this. I am better off by myself, without friends. They would just get in the way and make things worse. Besides, they wouldn't _really_ care about me. _I am a monster, an abomination. I killed my mother and I deserve to live alone for the rest of my life._

The words my _father_ had repeatedly beat into me, going so far as carve the kanji for love into my forehead when I was only five years old. That's not the point though. After watching Naruto for so long, I began to be able to see through his fake smiles, began to understand his fear of _not being good enough_ his fear of _failing,_ even his fear of being _left._ Why he feels all this, I do not know. I want to know, though. However, if I try to get close to him, _he_ will not be happy and try to take Naruto away from me, or _worse._

I am going off track. Naruto doesn't know I seen him with that cat, nor does he seem to know I watch him on a regular basis. Sometimes I think he also watches me, but when I look, he is no longer looking at me so then I think _maybe it's just my imagination after all. He wouldn't be interested in someone like_ me _of all people._ The next time I see Naruto without his loud, laughing, mask on, is during lunch time.

This was before the old piano was broken, and I had decided to skip lunch and ended up going past the music room. He wasn't playing the piano at the time, instead drawing in one of his sketchbooks. The image of him sitting by the window, a small content smile gracing his lips. His _eyes_ though, were so sad, and lost, I nearly walked in and drew him into my arms. The way the sun shone through the window made his hair almost glow, brightening his face in the process. The sight of him made me realize then, that I had _fallen_ for the blonde, and that I wanted to know more about him, to know _everything_ about him. To know why he was sad, why he was lonely, why he looked at that cat with so much _compassion_ and _understanding_.

I wanted to know and understand so badly it ached. But I couldn't, because it would put him in danger.

Then I heard about the new piano and that he would be in the music room again, and I just _couldn't_ help myself. I wanted to know what his playing sounded like, damn the consequences. I would protect him if it came to that. So I went to the music room, and he was in the middle of playing a rather haunting melody. I couldn't help but to think it sounded so much like him, sounded so similar to those emotions that he hides inside himself. I knew that he had seen me, but he hadn't said anything and he didn't stop playing. For that I am grateful, but I ended up leaving before either of us could speak, out of fear of saying the wrong thing.

 _I know that I should not return to the music room, but I also know that I most likely will if only to hear his music again._


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, everyone aside from Neji, Shika, and Shino is on Poisoned Apple once again, in the middle of a forest for a quest. Sasuke had easily helped them finish the precious quest after I had to leave due to Jiraiya showing up. I lead my character deeper into the forest, towards a cave with the others close behind, when a message pops up in the group chat.

 **Blossom09:** _Hey Kurama, what's this I hear about Gaara showing up in the music room earlier today while you were playing the piano?_

I pause, a dark blush covering my cheeks before I quickly type out a reply.

 **Kurama:** _W-what are you talking about? Why would you tell them teme!?_

 **Revenger:** _You never said I couldn't tell anyone, dobe, so stop complaining. They would find out eventually anyways. You wouldn't have been able to keep it to yourself for more than two days. I just saved you the trouble of telling them._

 **Kurama:** _Aaargg you..you..teme! I would_ not _have told them!_

 **Yamaoni:** _Sooo, Kurama, did you two do anything inappropriate? ;) ;)_

 **Kurama:** _N-no! He just stood off to the side silently while I played! Nothing else happened I swear!_

My entire face was burning from the heat of the blush that now covered my whole face and probably half my neck. _I can't believe this, this is so embarrassing!_ I heaved a heavy sigh, willing myself to calm down as I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. My eyes snap back up at the sound of something attacking us. I nearly blanch when I realize it's a centaur; the strongest of the creatures in this forest.

 _We aren't ready to fight one of those things yet, we need to run._ As I thought this, though, it had already brought 4 out of 8 of us down and is in the process of defeating Sasuke. I wince as his character gets blown up by the centaurs high pitched scream. I am about to start attacking the thing, when a brown thing shoots into my sight and quickly takes down the thing. _What the hell?_ Swiveling the screen, I locate the person who threw the stuff and realized it was the dude from last time, the one playing on his sister's old account. I am rather shocked to see they are now a little above our level and quickly hit the Pm button by their name.

 **Kurama:** _Hey, thanks for saving us._

 **HiddenFan:** _I was simply returning the favor._

 **Kurama:** _How about it, feel like joining us this time?_

 **HiddenFan:** _Thanks for the offer, but I will decline once more._

I watch as they again logged off, before turning to make sure everyone else was okay. They were, thankfully. Hinata had managed to heal them all before the game sent them back to town, where the players are sent after being defeated.

 **Kurama:** _I think that's enough excitement for me for today, I need to go do some homework. Talk to you all later, don't have too much fun without me! ;D_

Logging off, I walk upstairs to my room and sit on the twin bed. I let out a sigh, realizing it's going to be one of _those_ nights. A night where the silence will start to get to me, where the darkness of the room closes in and I simply can't sleep how much I try. My parents died when I was one, in a house fire I accidentally started. How is it possible for a child that young to start a fire, some people wonder. It wasn't that hard, after I had dropped my blanket too close to the heater while sleeping.

It caught on fire, and my dad had managed to get me out of the house before he dashed back inside to reach my mom who was trapped under part of a wall that had fallen. Neither of them made it out. Everyone blamed me for their deaths, the deaths of the town's most admired sheriff and his wife, who was the best doctor around, right up there with Tsunade. I was shoved into the care of the new sheriff, who placed me in a run down apartment building as soon as I was old enough to reach a stove.

I shivered at the memories; Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't know any of this until I was ten, when they adopted me. I chose to continue living on my own, since that's what I had been used to. But the empty house sometimes gets to me. Heaving another sigh, I get up to take a steamy hot shower. Maybe it will distract me enough so I can sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The poem in this chapter is one that I wrote

* * *

I blearily open my eyes, feeling as though a train had decided to come through the walls and ram into me. Rubbing a hand over my face, I slowly sit up and grab for my phone. _That's odd, my alarm hasn't gone off yet. Maybe it's still early? Even though I didn't manage to fall asleep until almost 4 a.m, just to end up having nightmares._ Heaving a sigh, I blink a few times to get my eyes to focus, then quickly wishing I hadn't. _Fuck! It's almost 10 o'clock! Oh nononono this is bad. Why didn't Sasuke- oh._ My eyes widen when I notice there's 8 missed calls, all from Sasuke, all in quick succession before the time school started. Momentarily forgetting the nightmares, I swiftly get out of bed and hurry through getting ready for school. Tripping over myself while tugging on pants, I grab a piece of toast and throw my shoes on before locating my bookbag and running out the door.

I run the whole way there, silently thanking my rather good stamina, and burst through the doors of third period english two minutes before the tardy bell. I stop a few steps into the doorway and bend over to place my hands on my knees to try and catch my breath.

"N...ruto...Naru...Naruto?" I blink, Sasuke's voice slowly reaching me and I tilt my head up and give him a small grin.

"H-heyy Sasuke, whatcha up to?" I give a shaky laugh, Sasuke's eyes narrowing slightly at me as I straighten back up.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? I called you eight times!" Sasuke has his arms crossed now, and I give him another shaky laugh, the small grin never leaving my face.

"I know, I slept in on accident! I must have been in a pretty deep sleep too! I even dreamt I was at a ramen all-you-can-eat buffet!" My hand reached behind my head to rub at my neck, a nervous habit that occasionally happens.

"Naruto." Shikamaru spoke up. _When did he even get over here? Odd._

"Yeah Shika?" I make sure to grin at him as well.

"You never sleep in. That's one of the requirements Jiraiya came up with." The rest of his sentence was left unsaid but I knew what he meant. _One of the requirements for living on my own was to get to school on time every day, unless I am sick or hurt._ I heave a sigh, feeling slightly defeated. Sasuke also knows of this rule, so it's understandable for why he is so worried. I let the small grin dissipate and give a shrug instead.

"It's just the usual, I stayed up too late playing on the computer. I usually wake up on time though." I chuckle, walking past them to my seat. _Smooth, Naruto, real smooth. They know you aren't telling them the truth so why are you even trying?_

Sasuke and Shikamaru also move to take their seats, temporarily letting Naruto off easy. However, Shikamaru is the only one who notices Gaara watching them - more specifically Naruto, with a slight frown. The bell rings though, and Gaara turns back to the front.

"As you all should remember, I assigned you to write a poem for today. Any volunteers to share first?" The teacher walked in, a grin spread across his lips. When no one raised their hands, he shook his head slightly, before randomly calling on someone.

"Okay, then, how about you, Naruto?" I quickly looked up from my folder, not expecting to be called on first again.

"Okay," I search for the paper with the poem on it, quickly locating it. I glance back up at the teacher, after seeing his nod to begin, I looked back down.

"It's the silence all around

That calls out to the monster.

It's the pain and nightmares

That makes it grow stronger.

This monster that lusts

But what does it lust after?

The blood, the murder.

It wants to kill.

And silence makes it restless."


	10. Chapter 10

After class, I quickly left to the music room again, not particularly wanting to talk to anyone. Sitting down on the stool in front of it, I calmed myself down and set my fingers dance across the keys. I wasn't playing a specific melody, just short bursts of random notes that sounded right. Music that flowed with my own emotions. It was around five minutes later that the door opened. Thinking it was Sasuke, I didn't do anything, just continued playing the short bursts of music. However, when they didn't say anything, just sat down in a chair nearby, I turned and went to ask what they wanted.

I stopped when I saw Gaara calmly sitting there, watching me. I give him a small smile this time, which he gave a small blink of his eyes in return. I turned back around to the piano and altered what I was playing, smoothly moving into Beethoven's Fur Elise. This song was also a decent representation of how my emotions were flowing, but I hoped that Gaara didn't notice.

When I was nearing the end of the song, he stood up and headed to the door. I stopped playing, noticing he had stopped halfway to the door and turned back towards me.

"Lunch is almost over." was all he said before continuing out the door. I let my face break out in a wide grin, and seeing Sasuke walk in with a confused look, I jumped up and clasped his shoulders and slightly shook him.

"Oh my god he talked to me! Sasuke-teme, he talked to me!" I began to laugh, not hearing Sasuke's fond sigh before he lead me out of the room and to our next class.

Gaara POV

I wasn't sure why Naruto was late, just that he hasn't been late before. He rarely misses school, unless he's too sick to come in. When I heard him dash into the room, out of breath, I wanted to breath out my own sigh of relief. But then I realized something _was_ wrong. He wouldn't even tell his own best friends. _I want to help. But how could_ I _possibly help him when he won't confide in his actual friends?_ I listened into their conversation, trying to see if anything will jump out at me. Nothing really does, so I decide I should just visit him in the music room again.

 _Even his music is...distracted. Not upbeat and happy. Well, neither was the song he played the last time I was in here, but he was smiling then. He isn't smiling now. What's wrong Naruto? I want to know so I can help._

I sit down on a nearby chair and it takes another minute before he actually turns around. He seemed to be about to say something, before shutting his mouth at seeing me. _He might have thought I was one of his friends. But why not yell at me as well, for disturbing him?_ The small smile he gave me instead was a little startling. _Maybe he just doesn't want to take out his irritation or anger on someone not directly involved? Possible._ I just blink at him, not really sure what to say back. _What if I say something wrong and he ends up hating me for the rest of our lives? Okay, I wouldn't be_ that _drastic, but still. I don't want to make him mad at me next._

I notice the time and stand up to leave. Pausing on the way to the door I realize Uchiha might not even come to tell Naruto that class is almost over. Letting out a soft sigh, I turn, only to be met with blue eyes gazing at me.

"Lunch is almost over." I turn again and head out the door. I see Uchiha headed to the music room, and I have to suppress a smile. _Even though Naruto is lying to him about what's wrong and he's mad about that, Uchiha still comes to tell Naruto that class is ending._ I glance at him and give a small nod, receiving a confused look back.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later finds me back to my chipper self, and the previous week forgotten. I sat through english class mildly confused, as Gaara wasn't there. He hasn't missed a day of school, until now. _What could be wrong? He seemed perfectly fine yesterday._ Sighing, I bite on my pen as the teacher drones on about some subject I don't care to listen to. I'll just have Sasuke fill in the blanks later.

After the bell rings, I head to the music room, not bothering to run this time. _Maybe I will just draw today._ I open the door to the room, and don't notice anyone else in there until I go to sit my bag down. I quickly look back up to the chair that had been moved to sit right beside the piano, as though deliberately put there so I would notice them there.

"Gaara? What-" My eyes widen, my voice catching slightly. There's blood covering his left shoulder, and if one pays close enough attention, it's noticeable how Gaara is avoiding putting pressure on his right leg. _This explains why he wasn't in class, but why come here? Shouldn't he be in a hospital or something? Shouldn't he be telling an adult about this, instead of taking refuge in the music room during the period he knows that I am the only one in here?_ Taking a deep calming breath so I don't freak out on him, I swiftly move to lock the door to the music room before going to the nearby cupboard and grabbing the first aid kit. I move back towards Gaara, but make my steps slow at seeing the rather awful attempt at a glare. _He is trying to look frightening but he only looks frightened himself._ I kneel down in front of him, placing the kit on the floor next to me. His gaze follows my movements, occasionally darting to the now locked door.

Trying to give him a comforting smile, I wait until he looks back at me before speaking.

"It's okay, Gaara, I only locked the door so no one else would walk in and see you bleeding. You wouldn't want anyone else seeing you covered in blood, would you?" I could see the internal battle happening in his mind, before he slowly relaxed a little bit.

Gaara POV

 _This is all my fault. I don't even know why I came to the music room in the first place. The last person I wanted to see me like this is Naruto. So why would I come here? The locked door makes me a little uneasy, since that's the easiest way out, but also the easiest way in._ Deciding it's best to just calm down, and pay more attention to what Naruto is doing, I listen to him and keep my gaze on his own. I know there's slightly extensive damage, but like I said earlier, it's my fault. I slept in on accident, somehow managing to actually sleep for once. I just barely made it out of the house before my _father_ could do any more damage.

Letting out another soft sigh, I bring my attention back to Naruto, who's busy opening the first aid kit and looking at what's inside it.


	12. Chapter 12

Due to not posting a chapter in a few days, I will now be posting a chapter for every day missed including today.

Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

It took a few more comforting words before I could manage to get Gaara to let me see to his injuries. I watched as he slowly peeled his shirt off so I could reach his shoulder. Since that one was still bleeding, and not a broken bone, it was in need of attention first. I had to keep myself from staring at the exposed torso, noticing quite a few small scars littering the skin. Though the scars just added to the beauty. _Alright, I need to focus here, and stop drooling over seeing Gaara's exposed chest. But look at those arms, and his abs, and-_

"If you do not stop staring within two seconds, I will leave,Uzumaki." I blink out of my trance, returning to the gash on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Turning to the first aid kit, I pull out a few alcohol wipes and start cleaning up the blood before searching for neosporin to spread on the gauze before wrapping it around the shoulder. Not looking up to see his expression, I gently pull off his shoe and sock to have better access to his ankle. _Probably a small fracture. I can't really do much for it, unfortunately. The best I could do is wrap it with an ace bandage thing._ Giving a small sigh, I begin wrapping it, gently placing his sock back on his foot so it doesn't get cold. The last thing I get out of the kit is a small packet of painkillers. Gaara's face is expressionless as he quickly swallows the two small pills. We just sit there in silence for a few minutes, both lost in our thoughts.

 _I wish I could help him more. I want to know how this happened as well, but he probably wouldn't tell me. Not yet at least._

"Thank you." My gaze snaps back up to meet Gaara's own. _That was...unexpected, but nice._ I let a wide grin take over my face, and give a nod in return.

"It was not a problem."

"Why have you not asked how I was injured?" Gaara's head tilts to the side slightly. My grin grows smaller, until it's just a small smile, though a genuine smile.

"If you want to tell me, I will listen. Otherwise, it is not right for me to ask and try to pry the information out of you." The slight surprise I see run through Gaara's expression has me grinning again.

"I-" Gaara started to say something, but stopped at the sound of the door handle jiggling around.

"Dammit Naruto, why'd you lock the door?" Sasuke's voice rang from the hallway, causing me to let out a soft chuckle before standing. Gaara watches as I move to put the kit away, before putting his shirt back on as slowly as he could so he wouldn't irritate his shoulder. I open the door just as Sasuke puts his hand up to start banging on it. His hand pauses, face scrunching in confusion at seeing Gaara behind me. I turn around, seeing Gaara still watching me, his face blank again. Smiling, I wave goodbye to him and pulled Sasuke away from the door so it can be shut again.

"Naruto-"

"Don't ask, and I won't have to come up with a lie, and we both know I am typically a horrible liar." I grin at him, releasing the arm I had been tugging on to get him away from the music room. Sasuke let's out a huff, shoving his hands in his pant's pockets. The 'incident' wasn't brought up again, to my relief.

 _Still, though, what could have happened to Gaara? And why in the world would he come to_ me _for help?_


	13. Chapter 13

It's officially Saturday, and everyone has decided to stay the night at my house. I haven't seen much of Gaara since I helped with his wounds, but from what I have observed in class, they are healing nicely. I assume he is avoiding me so I don't ask him questions, even though I told him I wouldn't ask.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura poked at my arm, getting my attention.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You _still_ haven't explained to us why Sasuke caught you and Gaara together in the music room. Plus you were _talking._ That hasn't happened before. What were you talking about?" Sakura grinned, and Ino decided to join in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Naruto, what did you two talk about, all _alone_ in a _locked_ music room?" She winked, giggling at the idea of two guys together. I simply rolled my eyes at them, grinning back.

" _Absolutely nothing_ happened, okay? Now stop asking me these questions."

We were all gathered in the front room again, though not watching anything, just talking and hanging out this time. It didn't miss our attention that Shika and Neji were sitting together again, this time not because they were forced to. Both girls sighed, before Sakura got a wide grin that made me slightly afraid for my wellbeing.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Whaaat? No way! We are too _old_ to play that stupid game!" Kiba whined, almost like the small puppy that he usually had with him.

"Now, Kiba, where's your youthful spirit at?!" Lee laughed, grinning at Sakura, "I think it's a marvelous idea, Sakura-san!" She only sighed, smiling at him before turning back to the rest of us.

"I'm not playing." Sasuke spoke up.

Letting out a loud sigh, Sakura only shook her head before focusing on me again, "fine, but everyone else has to play, no if ands or buts."

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms with a pout. _She's doing this so she can try and get answers out of me. It won't work though, I_ can _be a good liar when I need to be._

"Okay, good! Since this is Naruto's house, he can go first."

"Okay," I smirk at her, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Er...dare?" My smirk widened, and she realized she made the wrong choice.

"I dare you, Sakura-chan, to ask Lee to go on a date with you tomorrow!" At the sight of her eyes widening, I let out an evil laugh, spirit fingers pointed at her.

"That is so not fair!" She glanced nervously between me and Lee, who was sitting on the floor across from her. Lee looked pretty nervous as well, a deep blush on his cheeks and gaping like a fish.

"You're the one who wanted to play!" Kiba barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, Sakura, looks like you have to ask him now, rules of the game and all." Sasuke gave her a smirk, and she swallowed heavily before turning to glance at Lee.

"O-okay, fine! L-Lee, will you go on a d-d-date with me t-t-tomorrow?" Sakura looked at him, her face a bright red.

"O-oh! U-um… y-yes! Of course! I would love to S-Sakura-san!" Lee stutters out, embarrassed.

"Okay! There, we can figure out the details later. Right, um, Hinata!" Hinata jumped, startled at hearing her name suddenly yelled, "truth or dare?"

"Err...how about… truth?"

"Hmm...okay, Hinata, who do you have a crush on?" Sakura grinned, seeing Hinata's face become red, her eyes widening.

"W-w-w-what?"

"Crush, Hinata, c-r-u-s-h."

"Do I _have_ to answer that?" She pulled her hair gently, subtly throwing glances towards the person sitting next to her on the floor.

"Yes, you _must_ answer."

"B-but-"

" _Hinata._ "

She gulped, before drawing in a long breath of air, "K-Kiba.."

The room got silent for a second, before Kiba started talking.

"Is that true? You like me, Hinata?" He looked almost nervous.

"Yeah." She managed to smile at him, which he returned with a grin.

"Sweet! I like you, too Hinata. We should go on a date sometime, yeah?"

"O-okay." Hinata's smile grew, before they were interrupted by Sasuke clearing his throat.

"Right, the game, how about...Ino, truth or dare?" Ino grinned, interested to see what Hinata will task her with.

"Truth!"

"Who do _you_ have a crush on?" Ino blinked, before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, um, actually, I've been dating Choji for almost a week now. We were going to tell you, we just didn't know how." She looked over at Choji, who stopped munching on his chips looking slightly startled.

"Wait wait wait...then that means...Sasuke and Shino are the only single straight guy's left." Sakura pointed out, getting a confused glance from Shikamaru, Neji and I.

"You're right! Hmm, well, Naruto, truth or dare?" Ino grinned, probably expecting me to pick truth.

"Dare!" I grinned, crossing my arms. Though I paused when she gave me a suddenly wide smirk.

"I dare you to ask Gaara out!"

"W-what!?" I spluttered, "but Gaara is straight, I can't do that!" A rather loud snort came from Shikamaru. Glaring weakly at him, I tackled him to the ground.

"Say uncle!" I grin, tickling Shikamaru rather ruthlessly. I miss the look of jealousy Neji gives me, continuing to tickle Shika for a few moments.

"Okay, okay, uncle, uncle!" Shikamaru chokes out between laughs, and I release him with a triumphant grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning rolls around and I find myself already standing in front of the door to english class. The truth or dare game we played still rings through my ears. Sighing, I walk into the room and find my seat. Looking around, I see Shikamaru already there with his head resting on his desk. _Maybe he's dreaming of clouds or something?_ Smiling I continue my perusal of the room and the people in it. _Sasuke isn't here yet, he's probably held up by his brother again. Wait._ My eyes swivel back towards the front row of seats, landing on Gaara. _Why's he looking at me so intensely? Well, at least I am not too many rows from him or it would look really strange for him to be more turned around in his seat than he already is._

"Good morning, Gaara." I decide to greet him, curious to what he would do. The room grows silent at my words, everyone still rather afraid of Gaara because of how emotionless he typically seems. _They are probably wondering why I would risk my life by talking to him. If only they would just try to get to know him better. Granted the last guy who tried to befriend Gaara ended up with a black eye._

Everyone remained silent, watching the exchange between us. When Gaara nods back at me before turning back to the front of the room, I don't hold back the wide grin that envelopes my face. It takes only a few seconds before the room erupts with hushed whispers.

I roll my eyes at the gossiping teens, letting my gaze fall back on Gaara. The second glance at him make me realize that something wasn't right. I couldn't tell when he was twisted around, but now that he isn't it is kind of obvious. To me, at least. The same can't really be said for anyone else in this room, well except for maybe Shika.

Gaara's posture was off. Usually he sits up straight. Now, however, there's a subtle bend to his shoulders as though he wants to curl in on himself but using all his willpower not to.

 _What is happening to you, Gaara?_

Gaara POV

Last week, I made a mistake. Usually I do really well with not messing up. However, with my concern for Naruto, I couldn't sleep very well. Of course, I typically don't sleep very much anyways, but this was different. I ended up sleeping in and missing all my classes before lunch. It was just my bad luck that my father was also home, having the day off from work. He didn't appreciate it very much when he realized I wasn't at school and decided to take his anger out on me, like always. This time I managed to get away before any major damage could be done. I don't quite understand why I went to the school, let alone the music room, instead of my usual hide out at my sister's apartment.

I don't understand why I let Naruto that close to me. Maybe I like him more than I thought?

 _If this is the case, I need to be even more careful. I can't let my father find out or it will be the end of_ both _of us._

Getting away from my father didn't stop him from verbally lashing out at me later that same day. If it happens again, I don't want to find out what he will do to me. It will be much worse than just a fractured ankle and a gash on my shoulder. _At least he typically waits until the first injuries heal before inflicting more of them._ I let out a soft sigh, bringing my attention to the front of the room when the door opens and the teacher walks in.


	15. Chapter 15

On Tuesday, I enter the music room, planning to play the piano. I don't see Gaara in the room yet, so I head over to the piano and get ready to start playing. _Since when did I start expecting to see Gaara in the room, anyways? He isn't in here every day, like I am. Yet, there is a small bubble of disappointment forming in my stomach. Odd._ Rubbing at my stomach absentmindedly, I begin playing Moonlight Sonata, letting myself get lost in the sounds.

Three minutes into it, the door opens. Waiting until the door shuts again, I open my eyes and turn my head to see who came into the room. I grin at the sight of Gaara taking a nearby seat, ignoring the sudden flutter in my tummy. A few moments later, a look of recognition runs across his expression and I have to fight against my grin from growing even more. I do let a chuckle escaped before speaking.

"It's one of my favorites."

Gaara blinks, "you are very good."

"Thank you." The grin stays firmly in place. _We are having another actual conversation, and this time it isn't while I am cleaning blood off him! Progress! Yes! Hehehehehehe-_

"I hope I don't bother you by coming here." Gaara's head is tilted slightly, a small frown on his lips.

I shake my head no, "I don't mind, I like having your company."

He pauses for a second, and I swear he is smiling. _It's a smile, right? The subtle tilting of one side of his lips, that was a smile. Totally a smile! I got Gaara to smile!_

Returning the smile, I turn back to the piano and we sit in companionable silence until he stands and motions to the clock on the wall. This time, we walk out together, Sasuke walking not too far behind us.


	16. Chapter 16

On Wednesday, I walk into the music room to find Gaara already there and injured again. I didn't want to disturb him, so I silently placed my bag on a table and went to grab the kit again. Before walking over to where he sat, I locked the door and listened as Gaara pulled off his shirt. Within a few moments he was turned so his back faced me, and the first aid kit was open.

 _This is worse than last time. Three large cuts run down his back, almost as though he was whipped. I wish I knew how to help him more than just bandaging him up._

Gaara remains silent as I clean the wounds and apply gauze before wrapping them. It wasn't as difficult as I expected it to be to ignore the fact I was practically hugging him. _I wish I could hug him for real. Maybe that could help, at least a little bit._

I went and put the kit back after tending to his back, not being able to do much for his slightly split lip. Sitting down at the piano, I went to begin playing when Gaara finally spoke.

"You are quite skilled at this," were his whispered words, bringing a small smile to my face. Though I hid it, keeping my head down towards the black and white keys.

"I've had enough practice," was all I could say in return. He didn't reply so I assume he simply nodded. Playing a random melody, nothing else is said for the rest of the lunch period.

Gaara POV

 _I know that I should stop coming to the music room, stop letting Naruto help me. But maybe this is what I needed all along? Maybe this is what will keep me sane, keep me from snapping and turning into a_ real _monster._

 _I know that this will only get worse as my birthday draws closer. After all, it was my fault she died. Or, that's what my father tells me. Temari used to think so as well, but then she grew up and realized the truth. Kankuro, though, has yet to realize this._

 _At least I have Temari… maybe I have Naruto as well?_


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later, Shika and I are sitting in my bedroom in a rather stiff silence. Mostly stiff on my part, because of what has happened in those two weeks. More like, what has happened to Gaara.

A loud sigh suddenly come from the vicinity of my bed and I looked up from the comic I had been blankly staring at on the floor.

"Okay, Naruto, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to suffocate ourselves with your worry the whole night?" The lazy teen grunted out, not moving an inch. I could only really sigh in response, before getting off the floor and joining him on the bed. Sitting next to the prone form, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again.

"Well, you see, Gaara has been coming to the music room injured." Shika's eyes finally opened and looked over at me. He gave a small grunt, as if to say 'go on, I'm listening.'

"Okay, um, basically I've had to patch him up like four times in the past two weeks, and the injuries just keep getting worse! I just don't know what to do or what is going on here, Shikamaru! I-"

"Calm down," Shikamaru cut through my words, effectively calming me down.

"Sorry, the point is, the previous two times I had to patch up his wounds, I saw bruises in the shape of fingers." I sighed once more, plopping down in a laying position next to him.

"Naruto, these signs all point to child abuse." He sat up and moved so he was looking down, catching my eyes.

"Yeah," I rubbed a hand across my face, "I was afraid of that. What do I do then? Tell an adult? Like the would actually do something about it?" Shikamaru shrugged, laying back down.

"All you can do right now is keep an eye on Gaara and tread carefully. It wouldn't hurt to tell an adult if things get to where you can't handle it yourself."

Staring at the ceiling, I give him a shaky nod, "you're right. As always, Shika. Sooo how are you and Neji?"

Shika turned his head to give me a glare before shoving me off the bed. I let out a laugh, climbing back up and grinning at him, "Hey, you couldn't have expected me to _not_ ask eventually."

I only received an eye roll before his eyes shut and he proceeded to not answer my question. Grinning, and feeling slightly better, I get up to fix us something to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in the chair in front of the computer, simply glaring at it. No one else was on, seeing as it is currently 3 in the morning and Sunday. I had been doing really well with ignoring what date it was; ignoring the fact that tomorrow was coming up in the next few weeks. But I can't ignore it anymore. Tomorrow, a monday, is the day before my parents had died in the fire I caused. I never cried over it, even though showing some sort of emotion would have been normal. In the beginning, I didn't understand why my parents were suddenly gone and not returning home. By the time I figured it out, I simply couldn't bring myself to cry over it. In a way, the townspeople had made me numb to showing emotion. It's not that I _wasn't_ upset over their deaths, because I was.

The people always solely blamed me, even giving me the nickname Demon Child. I was temporarily taken in by the town's sheriff, who took over the job when my dad - the previous sheriff- died.

However, he simply made sure I knew the basics of living such as cooking and cleaning, before sending me to live on my own in a rundown apartment. It continued on like this, until Tsunade found out. She had been the one to teach my mom everything she knew about being a doctor, before moving away. When she came to find me, she quickly made sure to get guardianship for both her and Jiraiya before moving us out of the town - Yami. We settled down in the town we live in now, which is where Jiraiya had already been living. A few years later, Tsunade became the principle of the school that I now attend. Of course, they had wanted the three of us to live in a house together, but I had refused due to being used to living on my own and not feeling comfortable living with two complete strangers. It took a little while to get them to agree.

I heaved a sigh, rubbing my hands over my face. I plan to go back to Yami for a little bit to visit their graves; something I do every year. I already have permission to miss three days of school, and I know that my missed school work will be waiting when I get back. It's about a day's travel to get there, and another day to get back. I don't need to bother reminding Sasuke that I won't be at school for those three days, since he will have memorized the day I leave and return by now.

Slowly standing from the chair, I finally get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke POV

It wasn't until I had gone to call Naruto to see what was taking him so long to get to school, that I remembered. I couldn't hold back the heavy sigh that escaped my lips as I sat down for english class. Naruto had never told the others, probably either simply not wanting to or not seeing a reason to let them know. I don't really know why he told me in the first place. He didn't have to.

I looked up to find Shikamaru's gaze locked on me. _When did he get up and walk over to my desk?_

"This year too, then?" Shikamaru grumbled out with a small sigh. I gave him a nodd,

"Yeah. He will be back to school Thursday. He won't be back home until late Wednesday. Let the others know as you see them so they don't freak out. We both know none of them will have remembered despite him leaving every year." Shikamaru only grunted in reply before moving back towards his desk. _I am not surprised he remembered the date Naruto leaves. Even though he doesn't know why, he at least understands it's important to Naruto so never bothers him about it. I know the others wouldn't be so courteous about being silent about it, wanting to know every detail._

I moved my gaze to the front of the room as the teacher walked in, my eyes pausing on Gaara. I nearly let a small smile form at seeing his worried gaze on Naruto's desk.

 _Come back safe and sound this time Naruto, your precious person is worried and waiting for you to come home._


	19. Chapter 19

I silently stood at the main gates that lead into the town, a backpack of necessities thrown over my shoulder. It's currently about 10 o'clock at night, so I only have the house and street lights to see by. Thankfully there aren't too many people out, but there's still enough of them to make me nervous. They know about my yearly visits, and always make sure to be prepared for them. They never do anything until they know I am not expecting it to happen, which makes it worse.

I have to walk to the gravesite, which is on the opposite side of town. They were buried together, under one of the ancient and large oak trees that overlook the town.

Walking down the road, I keep my head down but still see some of the differences from last year out of the corners of my eyes. There's more houses, though all about the same size and general look. I also notice a few new stores, though the sight of the old ramen stand brings a small smile to my face. The stares that follow my path don't escape my attention, their hateful gazes making my neck hair stand on end.

They don't ambush me until I am nearly to my destination and there's nowhere for me to run and hide. I get distracted by a few deer running across a field when a foot comes out of nowhere and causes me to trip. I feel the gravel of the dirt road tear into my skin and let out a small groan before trying to stand back up. I don't get the chance to, when a foot finds purchase in my side.

By the time I escape and reach my destination, I have three bruised ribs, my left ankle twisted, and dozens of bruises and cuts. I collapse beside the stone marking the grave, knowing they won't follow me up here. I never figured out why they avoid this area, but I don't care. It's my only safe place and that's all that matters to me at the moment. I fall asleep where I am, letting the sounds of nature wrap around me.

I wake up at eight the following morning and I get up to reach into my backpack to take out a poptart and water bottle, along with the first aid kit. I knew it would be needed and had decided to bring it. I didn't bother with clean clothes, since they would also be ruined by the time I leave anyways. The one's I have on are already ripped and stained in blood and dirt.

I am ready to leave as time reaches close to midnight. Beginning my hour trek back to the gates of the town, I keep myself braced for another attack. However, none came, and only the kids throwing things at me was my farewell gift. Some threw fruit, rotten and not rotten, others threw rocks or other harmful items.

I kept walking, ignoring the addition of more cuts and bruises, and eventually left the town. I reach the train station around 30 minutes later. The train I have to take home doesn't leave until eight in the morning, so I go to a nearby bathroom to clean up as much as I can. The reflection that greets me, makes me sigh.

Blonde hair with spots of dried blood, smears of dirt mixed with more blood covers large spots of my face and circles are starting to form under my tired eyes. It takes another 30 minutes to clean my hair and face, and fix the new cuts. When I look at my reflection again, I look less tired and cleaner, more like myself. Pulling my bookbag onto my shoulder, I go to find a bench to wait on.

I manage to get home close to six p.m. and the first thing I do is get a long warm shower, before eating and redressing my injuries. I fall asleep easily that night.


	20. Chapter 20

I return to school the following day, making sure to wear clothes that will hide as many of the cuts and bruises as possible. My ankle has mostly healed, and there's only a dull throb in my ribs by now. Entering the english classroom, I ignore the worried gaze I get from Sasuke and Shikamaru. The first thing I do notice is the absence of Gaara. Confused and rather worried, I turn to Sasuke.

"Psst. Sasuke."

"Yeah?" He drawls out, tapping his pencil on the desk.

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke pauses his tapping, looking at the front of the room before shrugging,

"I don't know, he hasn't been here since Tuesday. He's probably just sick or something."

I stare at Sasuke, hoping to see some sort of hint that he's kidding. When all I find is seriousness, I feel a lump of dread pool in my stomach. _That is_ not _good. Gaara_ never _gets sick. He also_ never _misses class. Something isn't right. I need to go find him. Right_ now.

I stand out of my chair, grabbing my backpack and run towards the door before pausing to look back at Sasuke and Shika, "don't wait up." was all I said, before running towards Tsunade's office.

I walk in, not bothering to knock on the door, thankfully there's no one else in the room at the moment aside from her.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be in class." She tisked at me, a frown marring her face.

"Gaara Sabaku, where is he?" I growled out, watching her pause before she heaved a sigh.

"His father called him off due to a cold. Now go back to class."

"A cold? A _cold?!"_

"Yes, a _cold."_ She raised an eyebrow at me, "what in the world is wrong with you? It's just a cold, he'll be back in a few days."

"With all due respect, Tsunade, but Gaara never misses school because he's _sick._ Don't tell me you never noticed his perfect attendance score?" Tsunade paused, not expecting to hear me become so serious.

"I suppose it _is_ rather odd. Is there something you're not telling me that's making you so concerned?" She narrowed her eyes at me, as though trying to see something that she had previously missed, "wait, you are in lo-"

"Gaara is abused," I cut her off, not having time to waste, "now I need you to give me his adress."

Her eyes widened, not expecting that response, "I can't no matter the circumstances, unless you are secretly a cop." I glared at her, not wanting to keep wasting time.

"Give me his address, or I can't guarantee I will find his house on my own in time before something irreversible is done to him. It's already been three days, it might already be too late. I don't want to risk losing him. I can't risk loosing someone else. So _please_ tell me where he lives. If he isn't alone still, I will call you. If he is, I'll get him out to my house." I watched as she deflated, reaching for a sticky note and pencil.

"Fine, but if I do not hear from you in the next 30 minutes, I am going to send the cops to find you. Understood?" She held the paper out to me, and I grabbed it with a sharp nod.

"Yes," I left my bookbag and dashed out of the school, with only the thought of reaching Gaara racing through my head.


	21. Chapter 21

I stood in front of the house, the address scribbled on the paper clutched in my hand. It's a rather decent home, closer to a two story middle class place. I don't know what exactly I was expecting to come across, maybe a more run down house with an overgrown lawn. Maybe that's a little cliche. Taking a deep breath, I walk up to the door and give the wood a few knocks. After waiting a few minutes with no answer, I actually look around and take in the surrounding area. There wasn't a vehicle parked in the driveway, though there could still be someone who decided to stay at the house. Knocking again, I wait. No answer was forthcoming. ' _What do I do? I can't exactly break in. Gaara might not even be here.'_ A rather loud _thump_ interrupted my thoughts, bringing my attention back to the house. ' _Did that come from inside? It could have just been a cat or dog or something.'_ The feeling in my stomach said otherwise.

Swallowing thickly, I attempt to turn the handle, only to find it unlocked. ' _That's really odd and suspicious. Why would they leave without locking the door? Maybe this is some sort of trap. Even if it is, Gaara is my priority right now. If he really is here, and the one making that thumping noise, then I need to find him.'_ I walk in, taking note of the multitude of beer bottles and cans littering the floor and tables. The house keys are also laying haphazardly on the floor a few feet from the door. The second thing to register in my brain is the smell. ' _Stale beer, old food, and...blood? That's really not good.'_ Taking a chance, after looking around again to make sure I wouldn't get jumped, I spoke.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The answer was another loud _thump,_ sounding as though it came from directly above me.

"Gaara?" I asked hesitantly, but there wasn't another answer. Feeling dread pool in my stomach, I make my way towards the steps, grabbing a nearby bat just in case. I ignore the brown crust that covered in in spots, knowing it would make me sick if I did. Climbing the steps, I find four more doors, with only the bathroom door open. ' _Okay, one is the parents room, one is his, that leaves the third one. He is most likely in one of the rooms to my right, since the thumping sounded right above me earlier. That leaves only one room, with the bathroom right next to it.'_ Walking to the mentioned door, I open it cautiously, only to be greeted with a passed out and bloody Gaara chained to the wall.


	22. Chapter 22

I stood there, my face going pale with shock. It took another moment before I snapped back into focus, realizing his parents might come back at any moment. I walk farther into the room, ignoring the stronger scent of blood, and look at the cuff around his ankle that's attached to the wall. ' _I will need to pick the lock in order to get him out of here. I don't have anything on me that will work. Maybe one of the females owns bobby pins.'_ Standing, I rush to the bathroom and dig through the drawers in search of what I needed.

I find a stray one in the third drawer and quickly snatch it up before returning to Gaara. It takes a long minute before I manage to unlock the cuff and it lands on the floor with a dull thunk. The noise wakes Gaara up, if only a little bit. His eyes slowly open, green slowly meeting with my own gaze. I give a small smile, recognition filling his gaze before slight panic replaces it.

"Na...Naru…" Gaara's breathing becomes slightly labored in his attempts to speak, so I place a finger over his lips.

"Hush, it will be okay so save your strength. I need to get you out of here as quickly as possible. His only response was a slow blink before passing out again. Letting out a small curse, I ease him onto my back as gently as possible before standing back up. ' _He's really really light. That's highly concerning, even though that will help a little bit in me being able to move more swiftly.'_ Going down the stairs, I try to avoid moving him too much. A few moments later and we exit the house

It takes 30 minutes to make it to my house. I hadn't realized we lived relatively close, not that it matters now. Somehow, I manage to get my house keys out of my pocket and open the door without losing my grip on him. I enter the place, and close the door with my foot, dropping the keys onto the floor.

' _I shouldn't put him on the couch. That would eventually be uncomfortable and wouldn't be good for the wounds with the dips where the cushions are separated. My bed it is, then.'_ I go to my room, gently bending so I could set him down in a sitting position before quickly turning around before he could move an inch from the position. Wrapping an arm around his back and under his knees, I pick him back up and place him into a more comfortable laying position. Ignoring the blood already soaking into the sheets, and the way my shirt stuck to my back, I fish my phone from my back pocket. Quickly calling Tsunade, I exit the room to grab a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

"So?" was the first thing she said after answering.

"I'll need to take some time off school. I found Gaara, and thankfully no one was home when I did, but he's in worse condition than I expected. I- I need your help. The wounds are too e-extensive." I ignore the cracking in my voice, knowing my calm facade can only last so long.

"Yes. I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up, and I placed the bowl onto the table next to my bed. Tears slowly began to fall, and I looked over at Gaara, my gaze meeting with tired pain filled green eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

I watch as Tsunade leaves, having done what she could. She managed to set the broken bones and put them in splints, and stitch the deeper cuts. ' _I hope Gaara will be okay. While it's helpful that she has access to the hospital stores still, she can only do so much. Multiple cuts from a knife, burn marks from a cigarette, belt marks, bruised ribs (one of them broken), broken wrist and fingers, broken ankle with cuts from the cuff. Plus the dehydration and malnutrition. It will take a little while for him to completely recover.'_ She left behind a bottle of pain medicine for me to give him, along with a big stash of gauze to replace old ones with.

Deciding that there isn't anything else that I can do, I pull up a chair and sit next to the bed. I don't want him to wake up alone. Bringing a book, I open it to the first chapter only to stare blankly at the pages. ' _If I had only known. I could have helped sooner. I could have been here and prevented him from being in this state. Gods, I am so sorry Gaara, if only I wasn't such an idiot. If only I hadn't of went to visit their graves and stayed here instead. They would have understood.'_ I absently rub at one of the bruises on my arm, still healing after the visit to the graves.

I ended up falling asleep in the chair around midnight, not wanting to move from the spot next to him. My dreams revolving around the redhead occupying my bed. The feeling of a gentle hand carding through my hair woke me up. ' _What? ...Who is..'_ I slowly blink my eyes open, moving my head slightly to see the hand that's still sitting on my head. My gaze moves up the arm, only to lock onto Gaara's soft eyes.

My face breaks out into a wide grin as Gaara removes his hand from my hair.

"You're awake!"

"Yes. Thank you." Gaara gave a tiny smile, though his voice was slightly rough. I reach over to the table and grab the nearby glass of water and hand it to him. He takes a few drinks before handing it back to me.

"Actually, Tsunade did most of the work. It took her a good few hours." Gaara gave a small nod in understanding, "hungry? She said I could give you a plain broth soup and either tea or water, for now. When your stomach gets used to food again, you can start eating other stuff."

Gaara held back a slight wince at the hint at his lack of food, before giving another small nod. I smile slightly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before standing.

"I'll be back in a few moments." I left the room, wanting to get the food as soon as possible.

Gaara POV

Everything hurts. The past few days are nothing but a huge blur to me. I only remember pain, angry shouting, more pain. I don't even know why this happened. ' _Why, why would you go this far? You haven't gone this far before, so why now? Did you find out about Naruto? Did you find out that I am falling for him, that I still met up with him in the music room and had him tend to the wounds you caused? Why did Naruto save me from that place? How did he even manage to do it? Did you leave and forget to lock the door again father? Or did he pick the lock? Are you going to try and come after me, once you realize I am gone?'_

I let out a sigh, flinching slightly at the twinge of pain in my ribs the action caused. The bedroom door opened again, and Naruto walked up to the bed with a tray. It held a bowl of steaming broth and a cup of warm tea along with a glass of fresh water. Next to those was a small pill. He gently put the tray on the bed next to me, holding out the small pill.

"It's for the pain." was his explanation before I took it and started on the food.


	24. Chapter 24

It's officially been a week since I saved Gaara from his house, and so far he has been healing nicely. I don't necessarily need to stay home with him, but I do so anyways to make sure he will be okay. I don't want anyone to find him here with me gone and force him back to that place. Just the thought of it happening gives me unpleasant shivers. Looking at the time, I realize I still need to change the bandages that are left wrapped around Gaara.

While a majority of the bandages had been removed in the past two days, they were still needed in a few different places such as his chest and thigh where the cuts were deeper.

"Hey, Gaara?" I poke my head into my bedroom, finding him lounging on the bed with a book.

"Hm?" He glanced up at me, so I know I have his attention.

"I need to be changing your bandages again." Gaara blinked, before shifting so his legs hug over the edge of the bed and the book was placed on the table. I walk farther into the room and place the needed bandages beside him.

"You should go back to school, Naruto," Gaara's voice is soft as I unwrap the gauze from his chest.

"What? But-" I stopped moving, not expecting him to say I should go. ' _Maybe I did something wrong and he no longer wants me to be around him so much? I can't just leave him here alone. Sure, he could defend himself but he is still injured.'_

"I will be fine on my own. You've missed a lot of school. When is the last time you have seen or spoken to your friends?" I blink up at him, surprised. ' _Actually he has a point. I haven't seen or spoken to them since I left school early to find Gaara. I'm surprised they haven't tried busting down my door. Baa-chan probably has something to do with that.'_ I heave a small sigh.

"Okay, but I still can't just leave you on your own here. What if someone figures out where you are?"

"You can have Jiraiya stay here while you're at school."

"But-"

"Naruto, please?" Gaara's voice was still soft, and I felt myself caving.

"Fine, but only if Jiraiya stays to make sure you're safe while I am not here," my lips turned down into a pout, and I went back to my task. I missed the small smile Gaara let grace his features as I did so.

"Thank you."

* * *

The following day, a Thursday, I find myself back at school. Jiraiya had readily agreed to being Gaara's body guard, so I reluctantly left. The idea of facing my probably pissed off friends, is a rather frightening idea. However, it had to be done sooner or later and I prefer sooner. Gathering my courage, I walk into the building and quickly find my classroom. I am quickly blocked by Sasuke, Sakura, Shika, and Kiba before I can safely enter the room.

"Where the _hell_ have you been, Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura growled, glaring at me. I swallow a rather large lump.

"Y-y-you weren't t-told?" I asked rather shakily, and Sakura's glare only worsened.

"No, all we were told is you had permission to miss school for as long as you needed in order to attend to a personal matter. What the fuck, man?! Tsunade wouldn't even let us come to your house, and she somehow managed to block all of our calls from going through!" Kiba had is hands on his hips, also glaring at me though he seemed more sad than angry.

"I'm sorry, I-"

A rather loud _slap_ interrupted me, and my hand reached up to feel at the burning spot on my cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ worry us like this again. Do you have _any_ idea what has gone through our heads, through _my_ head, dobe? You just disappeared and all we are told is it's a _personal_ matter. I thought we were close enough for you to _talk to us about these things._ We could have helped you, you idiot!" I watched with wide eyes as Sasuke ranted, his breaths becoming ragged and quick.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!" I raised my voice, having to try twice before I got his attention again.

"What?" was the snapped out reply. A gentle smile found it's way across my lips, and I walked closer to him so I could wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't realize baa-chan was making you guys stay away from me while I was gone, and didn't tell you anything about what was happening. I can explain, but not here. There are too many people and I don't want the wrong people to overhear what I have to say." I felt Sasuke slowly relax in my hold, bringing his arms up to wrap around me.

"Fine. We can go to my place. Will you be coming?" The last question was directed at the other three, who nodded.

"We can pass the information on to the others in secret so no one else will hear." Sakura replied, and Sasuke nodded before releasing me and we agreed to go to his house right after school. After sending a message to Jiraiya to notify him and ask him to tell Gaara, I silently entered the classroom.


	25. Chapter 25

I sat down on the leather couch in the front room of Sasuke's home, The other three sitting on the couch across from me.

"So, spill." Kiba spoke up, leaning back in his spot. I sighed, ' _might as well start from the beginning.'_

"Well, the day I returned from visiting my parents grave, like I do every year, I noticed Gaara was not at school. I knew he never missed school, so when I was told he hadn't been there in _days_ I became worried. Gaara… Gaara gets… abused, at home," I ignored the sharp intake of breath that came from Sakura, "which I found out after his continued visits to the music room while injured. Of course, I could have also came to the conclusion that he got into fights. However, there were never any rumor about Gaara hurting so much as a fly, or anyone being brave enough to try and hurt him. Then I talked to Shika and the conclusion was still the same." I glanced over at the mentioned male, idly wondering why he came. Considering he probably already figured out what was going on without needing to be told. Internally shrugging, I continued.

"So, suitably worried that he had missed so much school, I went to Tsunade to ask for his address. She finally gave it to me, and I rushed straight there. No one was home, thankfully, and I was able to get inside easily enough. However, when I found Gaara he… he wasn't in very good shape. It was just awful. They had his ankle in a cuff that was bolted to the wall. He wasn't conscious when I found him, either, and I was glad that my house was as close as it was. I had to call baa-chan over to help with his injuries. I was focused on helping him heal, and he is doing better now. I came to school today because he asked me to." I stopped talking, looking up to see Sakura and Kiba holding back tears, Sasuke had a deep frown and Shikamaru looked...well like Shikamaru. Though if one payed attention, they would be able to see the gears turning in his head.

* * *

It's three weeks later that Gaara officially returns to school. We walk there together, having decided he would stay with me for the foreseeable future. Jiraiya had talked to both of us the night before about getting a slightly bigger place with a second bedroom. We both agreed pretty easily, since Gaara has no where else to go and I didn't mind sharing a house with him. We had also talked about the possibility of Gaara's dad trying to get Gaara back after he starts going to school again and made a few plans about how to stop him from succeeding.

We split up after getting into the school, having mostly different classes. Once we get to english class we simply nod in acknowledgement before sitting in our seats. The only other difference is that we walk to the music room together this time.

"Hey, Gaara?" I break the comfortable silence, being almost to the room.

"Hm?"

"Is there any specific song you would like me to play today?" I grinned over at him, watching as he thought my question over. He didn't answer until the music room's door was shut behind us.

"Moonlight Sonata."

"Really? You could have picked any song, but you go with the one i've played for you more than once already?" I chuckle slightly, a large grin splitting my cheeks as I sit at the bench.

"It's a good song." Was all he said, and I knew he meant it is one of his favorites. I simply grin up at him before letting my fingers begin their dance across the black and white keys.

It isn't until the last note finishes that I realize he had fallen asleep on the desk he decided to sit at. I gaze at his sleeping form, the gentle rising and falling of his chest as he breaths and the red hair that brushes against his cheek. ' _I love him. Yes, I think it's safe to say that I am very much in love with Gaara.'_ I stand up and go over to wake him up, not realizing just how close we are until Gaara turns his head to look at me. ' _I could easily tilt my head just a little bit and we would be kissing. But I don't know how he would react to that.'_ I pull back out of his personal space, just in time for the door to open to reveal a grinning Sasuke. ' _I hope he didn't just see that.'_


	26. Chapter 26

The following day Gaara and I were once again walking to school. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized there was an ambush waiting there for us. We had just reached the parking lot when I heard the crunch of shoes behind us quickly coming closer. I figured it was one of my friends trying to get in a sneak attack like they occasionally do. However, I realized it was very much the opposite when Sasuke suddenly appeared and attacked whoever was trying to sneak up on us.

"What-" I stopped what I was going to say after seeing Gaara's terrified expression. _'Shit, his dad. Damn Naruto, why do you have to be to be slow now of all times?'_ I quickly reached over and wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist, pulling him closer to me. In the next second I have my phone out and 911 on the other side.

"What's your emergency?" toned a calm female voice from the other side of the call.

"There's a guy here at the school trying to kidnap his son. Please send the police and an ambulance." I replied back, not letting my gaze leave the image of Sasuke holding the guy back.

"Help is on the way." she was still calm as she spoke.

"Thanks." I ended the call, and tugged Gaara closer to me, as though having him pressed against me would somehow keep him safer. I cringed as Sasuke threw a punch at the guy's nose, the loud crunch reaching my ears. Gaara gave a small flinch at the noise and my hand began to rub across his side in an attempt to comfort him.

"Naruto!" I forced my gaze to leave the fight, seeing Tsunade running across the school yard towards us. It was in that same moment that Sasuke gave a small grunt,having taken a hit to his stomach. My eyes quickly searched him out, relaxing slightly after finding he wasn't too hurt. I paused my hand when a yellow and grey blur swept passed me and attacked the red headed man, pushing Sasuke back towards Gaara and me.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked, wanting to search him for major injuries but not willing to leave Gaara.

"I'm fine. But damn, what is that woman made out of, steel?" he growled out, poking at a bruise forming on his face. I held back a chuckle, knowing it wasn't the time to be laughing. It was only a few moments later that Tsunade was dragging a bloody and unconscious form towards us with a satisfied smirk.

"That will teach him not to touch someone precious to us." she dumped the body a few feet from us, not wanting to have the man any closer to Gaara. The sirens of the cops and ambulance could be heard a few second later and we watched them pull up next to us. The events that happened next are a huge blur of motion and questions. Rasa, as I learned his name to be, was taken to jail. There's going to be a trial later to determine what will happen to him. Sasuke was left with minimal injuries, having been able to avoid most of the hits. Gaara was in slight shock but otherwise okay. Tsunade gave the three of us a week off from school to recuperate and heal. By the end of the day, the entire school knew what happened. I never left Gaara's side and we quickly fell asleep on my bed after finally getting home.


	27. Chapter 27

Another chapter! Goodness, it took forever for me to start updating again. I apologize for that, life got in the way.

So, for this story I would say there's about three chapters left. After that, I will be focusing on _A True Belonging._

I will be working on chapter two for _ATB_ while finishing this story, so I can have it ready to post when I post the last chapter of this story.

I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Please let me know if you see any errors and I will fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

Gaara's POV

It's been nearly a whole week since that man was sent to jail. The trial went rather smoothly, even though it was rather stressful. However, having Naruto there with me helped considerably. Naruto… I heaved a sigh and ran a shaky hand through my red hair. ' _What in the world am I going to do about these strange_ feelings _I have whenever I see him, hear him, or think about him? According to the research I have done, I am in love with him. But surely he doesn't feel the same way about me of all people. After all, who would love me?'_ I stood up and left the room I have been sharing with the blonde, knowing he would start to worry if I didn't come out soon.

It was almost time for dinner; we have to start going to school again the day after tomorrow. When that man came to the school to try and take me back, I thought he was going to succeed. I _never_ expected Sasuke Uchiha of all people to help protect me. I thought he didn't like me. Then again, I assume no one likes me. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't. _I_ don't even like me.

Anyways, they put that man in prison for the rest of his miserable life. I was extremely glad about that, knowing I wouldn't have to be anywhere near him ever again. Naruto and I are looking for a bigger place to live still. The thought that we are going to share a house, instead of me just being a guest, makes my heart race at frightening speeds. ' _I wonder what kind of house it will end up being? Will it be closer or farther from school? Will we wait until we graduate to actually move? I will probably get a job to help pay for the rent. What kind of job will I get?'_

I stepped into the kitchen where Naruto stood at the stove, frying some chicken. We take turn with the cooking and cleaning, to make it fair. I did the cooking yesterday and he did the cleaning. Today I did the cleaning, while he took up the position of cooking. He makes ramen way too often though, but that's okay, it grows on a person after a few times of having it.

"There you are Gaara, I was about to go make sure you were okay. What in the world were you doing?" Naruto spoke, looking over his shoulder in my general direction.

"Thinking," was my short reply. I never have to say much when talking to Naruto, which I am thankful for.

"Hmm, try not to overthink things, okay? I'll always be here if you decide you need to actually talk to someone instead of just think about stuff," he flashed a grin before turning back to the stove, applying some sort of seasoning I didn't catch the name of. I gave a small snort, and a small smile that he didn't see.

"Hey, wanna watch a scary movie? I bought the most recent one the other day, figured you might like to see it." I tilted my head slightly, confused.

"You don't like scary movies." I tried to get him to watch one not too long ago, and he refused saying he would have nightmares for weeks. ' _So why the sudden interest in them, if they give his nightmares? Odd.'_

"It gives me an excuse to cuddle up to you on the couch, silly," Naruto chuckled out with a shake of his head. I furrowed my non-existent brows in confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" I watched as Naruto paused the motion of flipping a chicken breast. ' _Maybe I said something wrong?'_

"Gaara, you are so adorable," he turned around, the finished chicken now on two plates, a grin spread across his cheeks accompanied by a blush. ' _Why is he blushing? I don't remember either of us saying something blush inducing.'_ I gave a small sigh, pushing it to the back of my mind.

"Very well, if you wish to watch a scary movie then we shall."

"Yes!" Naruto gave a small whoop, his grin growing wider.

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch watching the end of the movie with Naruto pressed against my side and sound asleep. ' _At least he is asleep, otherwise I would not be able to properly explain why my face is burning. But he is adorable when he's sleeping.'_ I gave a small sigh, running my fingers through his spiky blonde hair. ' _If only he would love me as well.'_ I eventually fell asleep, that final thought still running through my mind and fingers still tangled in blonde locks.


	28. Chapter 28

Last chapter for this story! I had planned on two more, but decided to just combine the three into one chapter.

I am almost finished with the second chapter to A True Belonging and will be posting that by the end of this month.

Anyways, enjoy!

I do not own Chopin nor Chopin's Spring Waltz

* * *

Naruto POV

The week was more relaxing than I expected it to be, but it also went by quicker than I wished. Gaara and I are back at school today, and thankfully no one has asked us about what happened in front of the school. Another thing I am glad for is that my friends are acting as they normally would. I don't think I would be able to really answer any questions they have. I am hoping to move out after the school year is over, I just have to talk to Gaara about that still. I plan to bring it up later on, probably over the weekend. I am sure he would be fine with it though. I hummed, tapping my pencil against the desk while waiting for lunch to start. My fingers ached to be able to play the piano again after so long. ' _Maybe I can get one of my own after we move? I could beg baa-chan to buy me one.'_ I grinned, imagining having my own piano in the new house, deciding it was a must.

Finally the bell rang, and I quickly stood, grabbing my stuff to leave the room.

"Sasuke, Shika, I'll be in the music room with Gaara!" I shouted with a wave, waiting for the red head in the hall before we headed to our destination.

"What should we have for dinner tonight, Gaara?" I smiled over at him, ignoring some of the stares from people we were passing by. Even though no one has said something to us, they still stare.

"Ramen is fine with me." I grinned at his answer, ruffling his hair in response.

"Awesome! Ramen it is!" A laugh escaped my lips at Gaara's small pout, though no one else probably realized he was pouting; his facial expressions have miniscule differences in them.

"Please do not ruffle my hair like that, Naruto." He replied, running his own hand though the now even messier hair.

"But its so soft! I can't help myself." I laughed again as he glared at me, and eventually we entered the music room. Quickly going to the piano, I sat at the bench and got ready to start playing. ' _I feel like playing something upbeat today… how about Chopin's Spring Waltz. Yeah, that will work.'_ Smiling, I begin to play the piece, hearing Gaara pull up a chair and sit near the piano. We sat just listening as I played, feeling completely comfortable in each others company. ' _This, here, is all I need. All I want.'_

I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt Gaara's finger on my cheek. I opened my eyes, slightly startled at the sudden contact.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't even realize I was," I gave a shaky laugh, rubbing the rest of the tears off my face, "I guess I am just happy or something."

"Happy?" Gaara gave a small tilt of his head, as though confused.

"Yeah. It's hard to explain." I smiled up at him from the bench, and he smiled back in acceptance.

"Hey, Naruto?" He spoke up again after sitting back down on the chair he grabbed.

"Yeah?"

"Why help me?" I paused, the question catching me off guard. Gaara's gaze held mine, and I couldn't pull away. I swallowed thickly, giving him an honest answer.

"Because, you're important to me. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to lose you." I watched him, his face hard to read.

"I see," was all he said, and we sat there in silence. I waited, knowing he was thinking over my response before saying something more.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure," I gave him an encouraging smile, not knowing what else he would want to ask me.

"How do you confess to another person?"

I spluttered slightly, definitely _not_ expecting that to be his question, "oh...uhm...well...you see...you just...say something like...uhm…" I could feel my face burning in a bright blush, not knowing how to explain it to him.

"I'm sorry, you do not have to ans-"

"I love you, Gaara," I quickly cut him off, the words tumbling past my lips before I could stop them or really think about what I was saying. It took a few seconds before I realized I had actually just confessed to him.

"What?" Gaara gave a confused grunt, mouth turned into a startled frown. I coughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to do now. ' _I might as well continue, and tell him. The worst that could happen is he never talks to me again...urgh.'_ I took a deep breath, readying myself to take the plunge.

"I am in love with you, Gaara." I held his gaze, patiently waiting for a response. Realization slowly forms in his eyes, and I wait.

"I am also in love with you. But...how could you love someone like-" I quickly cut him off, gently sliding my lips against his. It takes a second before Gaara reacts, putting slight pressure against my own. A gentle caress, full of feeling. I want to draw him closer, deepen the kiss, but instead I slowly release him and firmly gaze into his green eyes.

"Gaara Sabaku, you are perfect in every way, and I love you." Gaara's eyes widen slightly, before tears start sliding from them and down his cheeks. I pull him into a second, quick, kiss as I brush away the lines of wetness from his face.

The opening of the music room door and the clearing of a throat breaks us apart, both furiously blushing and trying to act like nothing happened. However, judging by the gleam in Sasuke's eyes, we weren't succeeding.

"It's about damn time. Now come on, lovebirds, lunch is over." Sasuke turned around with a smirk, not waiting on us to follow. Quickly, grabbing our bags, we leave the music room, hand in hand and smiling.


End file.
